


The Final Battle

by Angelicalangie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicalangie/pseuds/Angelicalangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Tok'ra and the last Goa'uld battle each other for victory (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle

The bodies pound on the ground. Both though this battle would happen differently, now they are here, they realise the greater challenge comes after with laying down the battle mentality.

Suddenly only one is left standing. The victor speaks.

"You're dying." She says without compassion.

"I am, but so are you. "He says with mystery

She laughs not knowing that his final plan would eliminate her people with an undetected illness he has passed to her through skin to skin contact. There will be no older races to look over this evolution. Neither the Goa'uld nor the Tok'Ra will survive.


End file.
